criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sec 1971/archive2010
What's Related The wiki looks nice -- very integrated! The colors for the titlebar of "What's Related" are coming from the accent class; I copied in the code with the colors you currently have and you can change them to what you want. However it also affects user masthead, the thing about "XXX Articles on this Wiki" and some other widget stuff, so you may not want to change it. I think the code added by User:Toughpigs (in the monaco.css history) would be better to customize -- it is specific to just the what's related widget. -- Wendy (talk) 23:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hi -- sorry I never got back to you on your two column question; I couldn't figure out how to do what you asked and neither could a friend I asked to look at it. If we come across anything I'll let you know. My guess on the portals issue was that somebody edited the template with the Rich Text Editor, but either way, the new gallery is a nice alternative. -- Wendy (talk) 00:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Portal Template Definitely, YES. I've been looking the others photo galleries and the format of the Criminals one is easier to modify. What I don't know it's how much work it's going to take to change it. On another matter, I've noticed that the photos I've uploaded in the portal need some kind of change because they're not correctly shown, but I haven't the first clue of what needs to be done to them, so help? - Mvpl 15:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) How could Hotch be blamed for Anna Bagley's death? This is Blu Stu here,-just a quick question that's been sticking with me every time I watch Criminal Minds ever since I saw the episode Doubt-how, exactly, could the death of Anna Bagley be anyone else's fault in any way, shape or form when she commited suicide? Strauss blamed Hotch for the girl's death, and suspended him because of it-but how could it possibly be his fault when she killed HERSELF? It sounded to me like Strauss was saying that the girl had stuck a knife in HERSELF-and somehow, that was Hotch's fault. And anyway-didn't Anna Bagley murder an innocent young woman, anyway? And didn't she murder the bloke right before her suicide? Shouldn't she have considered that? I was just wondering, that's all-so please answer back when you get the chance and let me know. 21:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Strauss was always looking to blame Hotch for something; just to get him off the team. She finally relented after the Reaper incident, which was uncharacteristic for her. I think she felt for him considering he did what he had to do to save Jack from Foyet; beating Foyet to death. Secondly, she's just a bitch.- Logged out Sorry to be a bother, but I'm seriously ticked. Again, I've been logged out while doing a long edit. Do you have any idea about why it happens and, more important, how to prevent it? This, the Thomas Gibson page, was one I really wanted to have on my account 'cause has been complicated to say the least to compile the information as there is so little out there about him... I'm whinning, I know but I needed to vent. Thanks! - Mvpl 16:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Just make you're logged in before you edit. That's about all that can be done. - Sections / Links Generally I would agree with you in this, but let me try to explain: those links are specific for their credits, because it's next to impossible to keep them up-to-date. For that reason I've been putting them in a sub-section inside de Filmography one. I can change all of them, but the credits of some of the actors are so extensive and varied that already are divided in sub-sections. You'll tell me your decision :) - Mvpl 17:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok. I understand. That's why you called it "links", as opposed to a new section called "External Links". OK. Carry on. - User page protection Sí, por favor. Gracias! - La Bruja :) - Mvpl 10:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Adam Jackson Done. Hope its what you had in mind. And no, I don't think protecting my user page will be necessary, any unwanted changes can be easily reverted, but thanks for offering. -- Lord Crayak 17:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Rules It's in the episodes portal, but it's obvious some people need to be warned again and again. Please, another rule (with very big letters): episodes pages must remain spoiler free - Mvpl 00:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree I can't stand the spoilers I have seen every episode but I forget the main parts and then the spoilers ruin them so change the spoilers right away please.Reid fanboy 13:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) br/ Exactly the same thing than the first time, nothing. I've not put that code there, somebody made the change several days ago. I was just leaving a new message, the audio one. I've seen your change and that what I'd written had been erased, so I've put it up again and the damm br/ thing was up again, but not when I've checked with the preview botton. I just don't know. Sorry - Mvpl 23:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm. Another mystery. Time to call Scooby and the gang. - : As I told you yesterday, the message titled Audio. I just clicked on Edit this page, selected a new line at the end of the page, put up the section heading with the title and wrote the message. The first time I just saved the page, not bothering with a preview. The second time, after seeing what had happened, I checked the preview and used the source control and apparently everything was ok so I saved the changes. There is another message in between mine and that list of actors, so I really don't understand what's happening there - Mvpl 15:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Lately I've noticed that when you hit the sage changes button, it goes to a preview screen that's blank. I usually have to hit the back button and hit save changes again. It must be something they're doing with the wiki software, maybe a bug they've overlooked. Try again, making sure to hit the back button if a preview screen comes up when you click save changes. I'll ask a helper about the problem and see if they have any clue what's going on. I've noticed some other bugs, too. You can also try using the WYSIWYG editor. You can activate it in your preferences. I think all of the bugs have been ironed out. If you still have problems adding your info, let me know. Sorry about the confusion :) - : Thanks for the info and the tips. I've too noticed some minor misshaps but, as they can be solved trying again the command, I hadn't given them too much though - Mvpl 18:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) D.B.Sweeney character I'm sure sooner rather than latter you're going to say that you hate me and be done with it... I've found another name misshap. The US Marshall surname is K a''' ssmeyer, I've checked all over the place, including the official website at cbs.com. I've made most of the changes but his page and the first episode I can't do. - Mvpl 20:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :STOP IT!!!! :) - ::Glad to know I can be a nuisance and not get the boot! So, I've got a question: Why the Lu '''K as Haas page is named Lucas Haas? - Mvpl 19:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Good question. Typo? Nobody's perfect. - Curiosity is a good thing Exactly from here, maybe not the best recolection of information, but it is an start :) - Mvpl 22:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) HELP!! The Minor Characters Portal is acting like a spoiled brat with a temper tatrum, and I can't seem to find what it's wrong with it. I've added a new box for John Blackwolf, if I check the code it looks fine, but the resulting page it's a chaos. I'm hoping that you, as admin, can find what happens there because I'm at a loss. Sorry for the hassle - Mvpl 17:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : OK, first, please, don't joke with this, yesterday I nearly had a heart attack... Today I've remembered we were talking about changing the template in that page to make it easy to add characters when necessary. Would it be alright with you if I steal the format of the Criminals portal and make the change? That is the easiest to update - Mvpl 11:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Go ahead. The code seems to be messed up anyway. The FBI portal is messed up too. I have no clue what happened. - :: Could it be that great minds think alike? :) BTW, it works beautifully, look the recurring characters - Mvpl 14:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : As I was making the changes in the portal pages I've got thinking (I know it's a dangerous thing to do but...) and Kevin Lynch, Erin Strauss and Jordan Todd are FBI personal, even if they are recurring characters too, so wouldn't make more sense for them to be in that portal, the first two with the current team and Todd as former? Please, give me your input - Mvpl 16:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::They're still minor characters. Strauss may be an exception, since she is actually part of the BAU. Todd would be good as former, also. I'd leave Kevin Lynch in the minor characters portal. - I was very serious with my congratulations, I've been evading to tackle that thing the better part of today :) - Mvpl 22:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Unsubs Dunno where it could go. To be honest, I just made because I was bored (and after I stumbled onto this one day). Thought it would be cool looking as a Wiki Table, instead of just a word document. -- Lord Crayak 01:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe under the Criminal Minds section of the Unsub page? Wherever it ends up, it will look good. I like it. Stick it somewhere. - :Yeah, the unsub article seems like the best place. Okay. -- Lord Crayak 01:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Rednecks fight back I'm a bit at a loss here, first time I hear anything about it, so any place I can go to snoop for a good article of related information? At the very least, now I'm curious :) - Mvpl 09:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like the hostilities have died down. Bummer :) - : OK, now is official, you want to drive me nuts! Would you be so kind and tell me what you are talking about? I'm serious when I tell you that curiosity it's killing me :) - Mvpl 15:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Some people in town are a bit upset about the new taxes our president has put on hunting. There are ammo taxes, kill taxes, and recreation fees. Basically it makes hunting pointless, as you no longer save money killing your own food. The rednecks here are extremely pissed off and were gathering around city hall with their rifles. - : In my opinion, it depends on the amount they will have to pay. Over here there are fees to pay for hunters (I'm not one so my information is sketchy) and the money goes to pay the maintenance of the country, specially to fire prevention which is a real pain over here in summer - Mvpl 15:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Actors I confess, I've been thinking again and I'm going to swamp you again with what I've thinking :) In the left hand bar you can get easy access to the characters, the real criminals, the real agents... Could it be possible to create a portal for the actors, maybe with the same structure of the characters one: regular, recurring and guests? Creating their pages, I've been having real problems to found the information for a part of them or to put order on the information of the rest; for a good number of them maybe here is the place to find the most complete bio, and by now I'm certain that CM has one of the most stellar list of guest actors, so they merit a place of honor in this encyclopedia, don't you agree? :) - Mvpl 15:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Absolutely. Go for it. Let me know what the title will be and I'll stick it in the sidebar. Just make sure it's Portal: Actors or something like that. - : I'm going for simple is best, so Portal:Criminal Minds Actors. The other day I was reading that one of the most useful things to do to appear in a good position in Google is to repeat, specially in the titles of the pages, the most used words in a related search, so for starters all the portals should be Criminal Minds xxxx. There was more, but I think that should be your decision, so if you are interested and got the time they have got an useful page for that - Mvpl 20:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Why the references to the Terminator franchise? I hate when other wikis do that, circular references that exclude everything else... At the very least, put them in the Notes section; I don't think that their involvement in that franchise played any part in his hiring for CM - Mvpl 23:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm trading refs with a friend at the Terminator wiki. - : Sorry but no, it's not an enough good reason to include the refs. You have said it, we don't need a mountain of external links all over the place. And I've got a question, what it's going to happen when a die hard fan of Stargate, or Star Trek, or Law & Order, or Lost, or ER for that matter, gets here and starts to put refs for those franchise/Shows?. I put up a good amount of those filmographies, so believe me, what is important, the CM info is going to be drowned in a heap of out of place facts. Everyone of those actors has very long careers and have been in multiple films and series with big fan bases, but that doesn't meant that a single role define them. Those refs, in the Criminal Minds section, give a good impression of an attention seeking sore thumb. Please, rethink it and take that to other place, out of the actors pages. Right now I'm determinated to see them out and I'm certain that the guy that had a fit when a certain somebody put up a handful of stubs just because the actors have been in Lost is going to agree with me - Mvpl 10:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm a die-hard fan of One Piece but I would understand if adding mountains of external links would be a eye-sore but people would want them in order to be linked to other sites/wikipedia if they want to go there instead of copying the actor's name and go to Wikipedia to find information on them, depending if the article is detailed like Wikipedia version was. Joekido 10:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : First, half of the Wikipedia articles are STUBS and labeled like that, so no, not a good reason. And don't get me started in the other wikis, or they have copy/paste the Wikipedia one or they go with what I'm trying to prevent here, fanwanking. I stood with what I've said, this is the best place to get the info for the actors, period; I've make sure of that even if I'm not finished - Mvpl 11:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Very well, we shall begin preventing the fanwanks Joekido 11:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :There's no reason to be hostile Mvpl. The info is important to fans, and it also did have something to do with their casting, as Jeff Davis is a giant Terminator fan. Take not of Wil Wheaton and Jonathan Frakes, who both starred in ST:TNG, another favorite of Jeff's. And Joekido, finish that Richard Chase article. - :Also, as you can see, they are not links, just notes. The links are to the other actors' pages here on this wiki. - : Sorry if you think I was being hostile, I confess I was first shocked and later I got worked up and I wanted to make a point but it's difficult to convey in writing emotions (and it's worst for me to do so in english) that are not too different. I can be very passionate when defending things I care about; I don't think it's a valid excuse but maybe you can understand where I come from, I hope. : One thing, I'm not going to negate the importance of the info, what went down bad for me was the placement in the page. I've been thinking about alternatives useful for all, franchises and other big series, and not getting very far, but maybe a new section specially for it after the filmography and before the notes one, just an idea... : On another note, I've a doubt. In the episode pages, list of guest stars, with or without the characters they play? I ask because in one hand it's useful to identify them, on the other hand they are spoilers because you can easily point who the unsub is. Please, tell me what you think : Again sorry if I've hurt you, that was never my intention... Friends? :) - Mvpl 14:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Working together on a wiki can be stressful sometimes, as everyone has different opinions. So, no biggie :) I agree with the placement, so I moved the info into the notes section. Concerning the cast lists, I agree with that. In the past, I've only included a Notable Guest Stars section. That is; only including actors who are well known--just for that reason and not because they're the unsub. It does kind of spoil things a bit. - Top Criminal Since you deletd some characters off the list and protected it forever, I think we should make a vote on who deserves to be on that list and who don't. First off Adam Jackson should be in there because Raid delt with him. Battle should be in there because he appeared in 2 episodes and shot Garcia, which had her unable to help the team for 2 more episodes, Carl Bulford should be in there because Derek had faced him in the past. Unless of course if you want to explain the rules of the Top Criminal link Joekido 13:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a metter of who belongs on it. The box has to be reformatted to accept more names on each list and still look symmetrical. Figure out someone on the current list to replace with Adam Jackson. I think he should go on the list, too. The whole thing will have to be reorganized once the new show comes out anyway. If you want, come up with a way to arrange the different lists to keep it all symmetrical. Practice in your sandbox, then we'll paste it in once it's done. You can create a sandbox here. - ::On a side note, major changes to templates--especially those appearing on the front page--should be discussed first. - :Check it out now. I rearranged the columns a bit to include your criminal votes (there should be ten anyway), while keeping a little symmetry to it. Once the spinoff starts, we'll all work together to create a new template. I was thinking each section would have tiny thumbnail photos instead of just text. It should include the original cast, the cast of the new show, ten top criminals for CM, something regarding criminals on the new show, and episode/season lists for each show. It will look funny at first (until the new show's lists are filled out). If you can find out what the new show will Officially be called, we can get started. The working title is Minds 2.0 but that doesn't really sound like an official title. It may turn out to be the title, but until it's verified, making anything regarding the new show would potentially be wasted. PS. Don't be discouraged when your edits are changed. You didn't do anything wrong, just remember to discuss any changes to templates, and let the admin take care of it once an agreement is made. Mvpl is pretty good with tweaking code, too, so I'll occasionally ask for her input as far as coding goes. - Ok but can you unprotect the tamplete so I can copy the data and paste in on my sandbox so I can work on it? Joekido 14:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You can still click the edit button and copy the code. - Bar colors I can see them in a color similar to THIS, the wording should be white as is a too dark shade to make a good enogh contrast with black letters, but it wouldn't clash with the wiki overall color theme. And if you are going to make modifications, could you put in the box Actor/Actress, instead of just Actor? On another note, I'm wading through Whitaker Bio and there is so much it's nearly sure I'm got to get lost in the process, at the very least my english is going to... After I've made the update, could you do a throughful proofreading? Thanks! :) - Mvpl 14:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Actor a neutered term and is typically used in America for men and women. It's the whole equality thing. You don't call a female police officer and copette. Waiter/waitress aren't used anymore either. They're all called servers. Maybe an alternate term could be used? Thespian seems too archaic, but there are plenty of synonyms out there :) Artist, performer, talent, player, etc. - ::I was think something more in the blue spectrum. Magenta would definitely clash with the overall theme. - : OK with the Actor part, I didn't know all of that; here we go the other way, using more and more the gender wording, ironically for the whole equality thing :) : Magenta? What I've shown you is a darker shade of red called "wine" :) It's similar to the red in the logo with the wiki title (upper left hand corner) and should go well to frame most pictures, gives them life through an optical effect or something like it (bad explanation but I've seen it works). I love blue, but it's a cold color and most of the shades would be jarring at first sight. I don't know, maybe you should try two or three colors and compare them side by side to really see the how they works - Mvpl 17:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Here I'm a happy camper :) I like it very, very much... By the way, what do you think? - Mvpl 18:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :: I sound a little crazy... Whitaker has turned my brain to mush. Nevermind, another idea: the boxes that are going to remain gray, could it be possible to use a darker shade too? Not charcoal but near, to give them a visual boost - Mvpl 18:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The Summers What did the son in the summers do wrong? He did not do anything wrong but run away from Reid and Morgan.Reid fanboy 15:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey could you awnser my question im confused with the summers thingReid fanboy 01:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry :) There are a few episodes I haven't seen or was not fond enough of them to remember any details. This episode may have been one of them. To answer the question with a real-world point of view, he was probably arrested for just running away. Running away is an automatic implication of guilt in most cases. I'm sure once he was questioned and the matter was sorted out, he may have been released in the future. It was just not detailed in the episode. But, as I said, I didn't see that episode, so I don't know. Perhaps another editor can help. Try asking Iffy or Lord Crayak. They are probably more knowledgeable about those kind of details than I am. - Irresistible I've found a little gem and my first though has been for you :) Enjoy! :: Semoehtnig itnresitmg... :: i cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid. Aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it deosn't mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Amzanig huh? Yaeh and I awlyas thought slpeling was ipmorantt! tahts so cool! Mvpl 22:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Very interesting. Does that work in Spanish, too, or just English? - ::Found it! I thought you'd want the opportunity to see for yourself :) :::Sgeun etsduios raleziaods por una Uivenrsdiad Ignlsea, no ipmotra el odren en el que las ltears etsen ecsritas. La uicna csoa ipormtnate es que la pmrirea y la utlima ltera esetn ecsritas en la psiocion cocrreta. El retso peuden etsar ttaolmntee mal y aun pordas lerelo sin pobrleams pquore no lemeos cada ltera en si msima snio cdaa paalbra en un contxetso. ¡Tnatos aoñs de colgeio praa ndaa! ::I'll be back in a few days, I promise... My parents are upgradring their home and I've got caught right in the middle of the whole mess and my free time has become a thing of the past. In the meantime, pray for my sanity! ;) Mvpl 20:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) WOW! I guess you have to actually speak Spanish for that to work. My Spanish is OK, but I'm not fluent by any means :) Your absence needs no explanation. Nobody's really done much lately, including myself. It's cool. I've had some personal things to deal with myself, namely my big move to Arizona to be with my love and work for EA Games. :)) The wiki is looking just awesome thanks to you guys. I'm going to send you a message from the wiki, so check your eMail. - : Your excuse it's even better than mine :) I've send you and email from a different account, check your junk box, please - Mvpl 14:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Actors Photos Hey! I've let most of them up... :) Seriously, I've been looking for bigger archives, so the pictures were of better quality, and I've had to get different ones for some because of that. Knowing how much time I've spent looking for them, I totally understand that when you started, from scratch, you got the best thing you first saw. - Mvpl 22:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much. The new ones look good, though. I have tried to keep a secondary photo on each page to show any other mainstream characters the actors have played. I can't think of anything important MGG has played, though. I'd like to find a photo of Shemar Moore playing playing his soap character. - For MMG try to find a picture of Simon the Chipmuck, he is in heaven for having been able to be part of the series/franchise or whatever it is :) - Mvpl 22:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Minds 2.0 Looks good! -- Lord Crayak 02:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Puzzle I have a puzzle. The unsub from Brothers in Arms, Animal, is listed as having being played by Jake McLaughlin. Looking for information on this actor to make his page I've found in imdb that he's credited as Officer Tom Kayser and in the episode page there is no one listed as Animal. I'm confused :( Help? - Mvpl 18:16, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I see the same thing at TV.com. Perhaps Lord Crayak, who owns the DVDs, can clear it up? - : The most puzzle thing for me (I'm not sure if the wording is correct ...) it's that nobody is listed as Animal - Mvpl 21:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::There's no entry for unsub either. - : That too... BTW, just 8 by now :) - Mvpl 21:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :YIPEE!!!!! - :O_o I have the DVDs too and....to think that the unsub, Animal, is not given any credits. I checked the beginning's "Guest Starring" and it has Joe Regalbuto (the Commander) and Mark Pellegrino (the Lieutenant) as the male guest stars (thank you, IMDB). And nowhere in the end....a mistake on the show's part maybe? Gah, I'm so curious right now as to his true identity! I'm on a mission to find it though.... Iffy88 04:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm. A mystery actor. What a puzzle. - GROWN UPS! It's official, we are all grown ups :) Congratulations! - Mvpl 18:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) WOOHOO! - : Thank You!!! My very bad day has improved dramatically :) - Mvpl 20:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Serial Killers Can Have Jobs Too I was thinking, would it be possible to add an Occupation field in the Criminal template? --Jpx400 21:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sure - : It seems this has started a race to fill the blanks :) About the photos, with some it's difficult to mantain the 296px rule due to the original format. The one in Thomas Gibson page it's the best example... Ideas? - Mvpl 15:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) A lot of the time, it depends on the browser the viewer is using. That's why I recommend Firefox on the front page. I'll see what I can do about the Thomas Gibson image. It may just be a matter of a few strategically placed line breaks. As far as filling in the blanks, yes Jpx400 is having a heyday :) The job line was a good suggestion. I welcome any suggestions when it comes to templates. I just wish there was a way to use a texture as a background. That would be cool to have some evil-looking eyes as the title background in the criminal template, or maybe a grungy, scratchy film texture. - : About the bigger photos: Been there, done that, I've got the shirt to show my utter failure :( The problem it's not the size of the original picture, it's the weight of the archive; if it's big enough I can play with it and the image doesn't lost focus, but with older ones there is not way around them. If I can, I promise to stick to the 296px rule, but... - Mvpl 15:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Our darkest hour Explin what I did wring by puting Our darkest hour on season 5--Reid fanboy 20:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. I undid your edit because of the unneeded code you put after every entry on the episode list. I didn't notice that you put another episode on the list. - S.O.S. OK, I'm all ready to throw a fit. I've put up a new actor page: photo, template, bio... defaultshort and categoty, the whole works, and I've added his photo to the guest cast portal... Everything has dissapeared from everywhere except the list of my contributions in my user page. What's happening here? I have another one ready to upload, but I'm not going to risk it, I do NOT keep the information once it's posted. - Mvpl 19:22, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Forget it! I don't know what's happened, but after a time without access to the wiki, everything has solved itself - Mvpl 19:23, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::What was the actor's name? I'll see if I can hunt it down and find out what happened. - :::I think Wikia was doing maintenance, and that's why things went all buggy for a bit. -- Lord Crayak 22:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you but as I've said, don't worry, the pages have reappeared when the glich has been resolved... BTW, it was Andrew Jackson. :: And don't believe the 1 minute difference between my previous posts, it has been more than half an hour of poor me being near a heart attack :) :: One more for the behind-the-scenes archive of this wiki - Mvpl 22:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Crayack's probably right. I looked everything over and no pages seemed to be missing. Calm down, chica! :) That's quite a temper you have there. Very impressive. I think I'm in love! hahaha! BTW, I'm still not getting notices in my eMail. Anyone else having that problem? - : My friend, that was not my temper, just my nerves getting fired up :) Once everything was in its place, I've calmed down pretty quickly. And yes, finally I've got an error message page about the server having problems. About the email notices, well, I think I'm getting about a 50-70%, depending on the day - Mvpl 22:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean because I haven't got my emails in a while?--Reid fanboy 00:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ...It's like watching tumbleweed. "It's been kind of quiet lately. --Sec_1971 [http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sec_1971 TALK] (CM Wiki Admin) " I blame the lack of new episodes for the past two weeks, despite them finally replaying 100. Next week should pick up a little with the new episode. Also, I have Final Exams coming up, so my efforts are going towards that more at the moment...Iffy88 00:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Well my computer was down I take blame for some of the new facts about character notes-- Reid fanboy 20:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Wiki help True Blood wiki is having a giveaway, would you be okay with us putting up a short term ad on the homepage here, or possibly doing a blog post? We'd like to make sure as many people as possible know about the event. Check it out here http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kacieh/True_Blood_Giveaway and let me know what you think. Thanks in advance for any help you can give, Sena 22:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, if you have some things you'd like me to post on Facebook or Twitter to help drive some traffic (noticed your tumbleweed post) let me know, cheers! Not sure about that. We've had many discussions about cross-wiki links or ads. I'd have to ask what the others think. - : Are you playing with the skin or somebody else is doing it? It's unnerving to see the wiki in blue - ::Nope. Sometimes it's displayed in the default skin if you're logged out. If you're logged in, try refreshing your browser. I hadn't had any plans on changing the skin, so if it suddenly looks funny, maybe Wikia is doing some changes or something. Let me know what happens. - ::Thanks! Right now everything is alright again Status OK, big guy. I'm ready to give you a big Thank You!, but I need to know you're not going away... To say you've caught me by surprise it's to put it middly... BTW, how can I make the custom sig? One thing it's to play with already made code and another start from scratch :) - Mvpl 17:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not going anywhere. I just need someone to be here to play mommy when I'm not around. You can make a custom signature fairly easily. I just made a template for my self here - : Mommy!!??... OK, makes sense being that you play daddy so well ;) Thanks again - Mvpl 13:50, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : OK, I'll change the template. The hair part, just a lot of darker :) - :